Starting from the beginning
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Kono have been married since the beginning of the show
1. Chapter 1

Before the Pilot!

_**Author Note**_: This chapter is about when Steve and Kono met and how their relationship grow into a marriage. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next chapter will have the beginning of the season. Hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also this chapter might be a little short.

_**First meeting**_

Steve was walking on the beach when he sees this girl. She walking towards him and smiles at him.

"Do you mind telling me why you are watching me?" Kono asks the strange man.

"I could not help it." Steve says to her. "My name is Steve."

"Kono" Kono replies to him while shaking his hand.

"want to go to a date?" Steve asks her.

"Wow. It's the first meeting and you are already asking me out. Sure why not.." Kono says to him

_**First date**_

Steve is picking up Kono at her house. They had exchanged numbers. He was hoping that this date would go great. Steve knocks on the door and waits for Kono to answer the door.

"Hey, you look amazing. Are you ready to go?" Steve says to her. She nods her head and they head for their date. When they got back to Kono's house, Steve thinks that their date went really well.

"I think that we should go on more dates." Kono says to her date.

_**Engagment**_

It's been six months since Steve and Kono started to date. Steve was planning on having her parents and his dad to come their engagment date.

"So why are my parents here?" Kono asks her boyfriend. "What are you planning?"

"You will find out." Steve says to her. Steve drives her to the beach at his house and they get out and walk to the backyard. Kono smiles when she sees her parents and his dad. She looks over and see Steve down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"yes." Kono says and Steve stands up and gets a kiss. Now it's time planning the wedding.

_**Wedding! **_

Steve has been looking forward to this day since the day that he met her. Steve waits for her to come down. He sees her coming down and smiles. They are husband and wife. About three weeks later, Steve has to leave for the mission that will change both of their lives.

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys I am back with a new storyline. I hope that you guys will like it! Happy March! Please review and let me know what you think of this storyline so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note**_

Thank you guys for reading the first chapter. I am very proud of it and it was to give you guys a glimpse of their relationship. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter. This might be the same way that they said this on TV.

_**Mission **_

Steve was in the middle of the mission when he got a phone call. He thought that it was about his wife.

"Hey dad, can I call you back?"

"I want my brother" Victor ordered "You will give him to me if you want your father alive."

"Don't do this. My dad is a cop."

"I have done my researched Steve. Your father is retired."

After the guys get in a fight, Steve is on the way back to Hawaii but is first trying to get a call to his wife to make sure that she is fine. She doesn't answer the phone and Steve leaves a message. Steve lands in Hawaii and heads straight to meet with the governor.

"I am giving you the means to find the person that killed your father."

"Let me think about it."

"Don't think to long. I want these people off my island." The governor orders as Steve starts to walk away "Oh and Steve, I am sorry about your father."

Steve sighs as he hears his name and turns around see Kono's cousin.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I am good. Have you heard that Kono joined the police acadmeny?"

"No. When did she do that?"

"about six months ago. She's about to graduate and they think that she is bad news because of the fact that she and I are family."

"Because you were accused of stealing some money?"

"yes."

Later that day, Steve was driving to meet his wife. She had texted him earlier and wanted to talk to him. Steve pulled into her driveway and walked into there.

"Hey honey." Kono greeted her husband by giving him a kiss.

"Do you know how dangerous this is now because Victor is still out there?" Steve revealed to his wife. "I am happy that we are together but I need to protect you."

"I will be careful. Please be careful."

"The governor offered me a job to take up a task force with this new guy name Danny. This afternoon he punched me in the face."

"Are you okay?" Kono responds giving him a hug.

"I need to go. Chin is on the team and he's introducing me to someone tomorrow."

"That's weird, He told me to meet him on the beach tomorrow to meet some guys." Kono reveals.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." Steve responds to giving his wife a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. I wish that you could stay."

"Me too."

Steve leaves the house and heads to his hotel. The night was really long because his wife was in the same city and he could not be there for her.

After Kono met and join the team, Steve and Kono agree that they need to reveal the truth to Chin and Danny about their marriage.

"Hey can we need to talk to you both?"

"What?"

"Chin, mom and dad know what I am about to tell you. "

"Which is?" Chin questions his cousin.

"I am married Steve."

Chin walk towards Steve and smiles at him. "Congrats on marrying my cousin but you better keep her safe."

"I will"

_**Later that night**_

Steve and Kono were getting ready for them to go undercover.

"If you need anything to let me know."

"Steve, I know. " Kono reply to her husband as she gets dress and walks out of the room. Danny comes into the room.

"I don't know about this." Danny reveals to his boss. "She's a rookie here."

'I know but she's also my wife so you better be nice."

"I am being nice. This might be bad for all of us if she gets hurt."

About two hours later, Steve and the other boys were sitting there waiting for the time to move into the place. Steve had to watch his wife undress for Sang man. Steve can tell that there is an upcoming text and now he needs to get his wife out of there before it is too late. Steve saves her from getting killed. That night, Steve decides to break the rules and have her meet him at the house and make love.

"What brought that on?"

"I can't live without you being next to me."

"We still need to be careful remember?"

"Yes I know."


End file.
